pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Stacker Pentecost (Draft Biography)
The "Stacker Pentecost Bio" is an early of the biography of Stacker Pentecost written by Guillermo del Toro. The draft document, alongside the draft document for Mako Mori, and Raleigh Becket, was uploaded to his personal February 22, 2017.Four-page bio for internal use, posted on Twitter by Guillermo del Toro on February 22, 2017 It was originally used during production of Pacific Rim and has been transcribed for readability and accessibility for visual impairments. Transcript ;STACKER PENTECOST BIO By Guillermo del Toro ;QUOTES }} }} ;BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION: *'DATE OF BIRTH:' September 13, 1983 *'RULING PLANET:' Mercury *'AGE:' 40 *'PARENTS:' Obadele “Ben” Pentecost, Viviane Maal *'RELATIVES:' None. Mako. *'RESIDENCE:' Shatterdome, Tsin, Yi, Hong Kong ;PERSONAL INFORMATION: *'POSITIVES:' Brave, just, charismatic, strong, disciplined, inspiring, tenacious, unflinching, eloquent, persuasive, pragmatic, resourceful, perfectionist, sympathetic, determined, introspective, intense, deep, great strategist. *'NEGATIVES:' Stubborn, short-sighted, remote, perfectionist, repressed, unyielding, authoritarian, isolated, demanding. *'SECRET DREAMS:' To retire to the Caribbean, to be a Jazz Musician. *'LIKES:' Sake, driving, incense, Quincy Jones, Lang Lang, Nina Simone, Boubacar Traore, John Coltrane, Jorge Miguel, Martirio, Simone De Oliveria, The Weather report, Chinese Calligraphy, Tea, Chinese sweets, Sunny days, trimmed nails, well-pressed clothes, squeaky clean shoes, polished brash, the sound of a trumpet or a sax; David Lean movies, Alec Guinness, Stoic philosophers, meditation, silence of the ocean; The ching and the Tao, the Analects of Confucius. *'DISLIKES:' Jewelry, long dirty nails, unkempt hair, showboating, loud people, doctors, lawyers and commanding officers; Can’t stand politicians or monuments. *'MOST HAPPY IF:' Doing Yoga, meditation or at LOCCENT *'PRESENT LOVE INTEREST:' The World and everything in it. *'HEROES:' Heraclitus, Lao Tzu, Confucius, Quincy Jones, Malcolm X ;BRIEF BIOGRAPHY |-|Page 2= Stacker Pentecost was born in Tottenham, East of North London to a British Protestant father and a Catholic Senegalese mother. His grandfather had immigrated from Barbados in 1928 sponsored by a Pentecostal Church minister – thus in his Visa and passport, his name was changed to “Pentecost”. Grandfather Pentecost found work at the rubber works in Tottanham and there he labored hard to feed the family of eight that had traveled with him. Stacker’s father Obadel was the eldest of the family and greatly admired his own father. At age 12, they became orphaned when Tottenham was bombarded by German Aircraft. Obadel was good with numbers and found work as an accountant’s assistant and – due to his rigid moral – rapidly raised through the ranks Obadel prided himself in being an Englishman (perfecting his English accent through oratory and diction classes) and soon changed his name to the good Christian name of “Benjamin” Pentecost. In the early 1980’s Ben met a gorgeous dancer named Viviane Maal, from Senegal. She worked at the club and had tenuous ties with the mob and entrepreneurs of the lowest kind. Ben was hopelessly in love with her. His good looks and careful manners seduced her and they rapidly married in 1982. A year later, Stacker Pentecost was born. The marriage was tempestuous and his mother often absent, or worse, drunk, Stacker took to leaving home and going to work with his father. He admired the sense of rectitude and dedication his father had with numbers. Ben taught the boy discipline, diction and dedication. He told his son the many feats Grandfather Pentecost had accomplished while taking the family to London and of the fondness the old man had for music and of the acts of heroism that led him to perish in a rubber factory fire – where he had rescued three English workers only to die with no pension or compensation. Together they watched all the Ealing comedies and even made a plan to visit the crumbling studios. Sadly, it would never come to be. In one of many fights between his father and his mother Ben was stabbed twice by a minor mob guy, owner of a small nightclub in Newham. One of the stab wounds got infected rapidly and septicemia settled on Ben. Stacker was by his side when he died. “We come from a hard line, my son,” He said with his last breath, “and life will not be easy for anyone in our bloodline. I bless you and give you the courage I never had.” At age 12, Stacker Pentecost marched, took three buses and got to the small nightclub in Newham. He set fire to it and waited for the owner to come out. He half-beat him to death after that. |-|Page 3= He was put through trial and sent to a military camp where he excelled in discipline and strategy. His single-minded determination and lone wolf ways led him to great rewards, and by the time his sentence was over, he had made up his mind: He would have a career in the military. He joined the RAF and soon was assigned to the No. 6 Wing in Leunchars. He distinguished himself as a pilot and specialized in Avionics and Network-centric warfare. When the Jaeger Program started, he was sent to Germany to help test the Neural Bridge control program and its interface with the ideomotor reflex readers. When the Jaeger Program created Romeo Blue, Pentecost was sent to the assembling factory in Sydney, Australia, where he met and befriended Herc Hansen, an ace pilot, part of the first-gen pilots coming out of the Anzac Force. When the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. was founded, Stacker Pentecost was given Commanding Ranger Position and handled Coyote Tango, assembled by Subaru in Kyoto, Japan. He moved there and was entirely absorbed by the culture. In a few short years he integrated martial arts into the fighting language of the Jaeger Bushido. The Bushido consisted of fifty—two fighting positions that would flow from pilot to pilot in a motion that emphasized transitional muscular control or TEAMCON. TEAMCON moves allowed the Jaeger Neural System to double the data transmission to motor-strand system bringing fighting tactics close to 0% delays between pilot/ride. Sensei dedicated his life to the welfare of his Tokyo post and found in his duty a great personal reward. He felt a break in the doomed lineage his father asserted with his last breath. He met a Japanese woman, Yu Hashimoto and dated her in spite of her family’s protestation to Stacker’s race and origin. Then came Tokyo. During the Tokyo attack a category four Kaiju was christened into a destructive existence. The brute weight of the beast was so disproportionate that it almost killed Coyote Tango. Stacker’s co-pilot, a man named Hiro Yamamoto, died during the fight and Pentecost had to finish the fight with enormous neural taxation to his own system. Coyote Tango was also the last of the nuclear Jeagers to be jockeyed without Metharocin. Gipsy Danger was shielded after that and so was Lucky Seven, the Australian Jaeger that Herc Hansen piloted first. |-|Page 4= In the aftermath of Tokyo, Sensei stumbled upon the story of a young orphan girl, Mako Mori, who had lost her entire family and was now in the custody of the authorities. Soon as he left the hospital, Sensei applied for guardianship of the child and for the next twelve years established a fund that go her through basic schooling until she was able to join him in Lima Launch Dome in Peru. Sensei loved Mako and admired her strength. When she was in Japan, Sensei tried to spend every free moment in her company and one day, when she was fourteen, she asked him to promise her that he would help her become a pilot and help her avenge her family. Stacker complied, moved by the nobility and strength of the young child. While in Peru, Stacker convinced Yu to join him and Mako and promised her marriage as soon as she arrived. She refused to fly and took a ship traveling by sea. Stacker’s happiness was imminent. Kaiju Bokugan would prevent this. The monster destroyed the ship Yu was traveling on and her family squarely blamed it on Pentecost. The Jaeger that was meant to guard the safe passage of the ship deviated three miles from its objective and was late in defending the vessel. Pentecost asked for a transfer to the remote Alaska Shatterdome and saw that Mako entered the Jaeger Pilot academy under his supervision in Anchorage. His character was somber, but still full of nobility. Mako became his life force and, in his innermost self, a resolution grew: He would keep her away from piloting a Jaeger and secure her safety above all. Infrequent spells made him take a physical and cancer was diagnosed in his system. He was offered a honorable discharged but he refused, submitting himself to a daily treatment with Metharocin. This allowed him to function and maintained his strength, but caused further damage to his blood vessels. Pentecost is a noble warrior, a landmark and a beacon. Determined to stand until the last Jaeger. Gallery Stacker_Pentecost_(Early_Character_Draft)-01.jpg|Page One Stacker_Pentecost_(Early_Character_Draft)-02.jpg|Page Two Stacker_Pentecost_(Early_Character_Draft)-03.jpg|Page Three Stacker_Pentecost_(Early_Character_Draft)-04.jpg|Page Four References